


A State of Melancholy

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Depression, I cried while writing this, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, VictUuri, Why Did I Write This?, also, eventual Yurio x minami, im cruel for doing this, not a big focus though, parental yuuri and viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri has just gotten home from the Ice Skating World Championship when tragedy strikes. A truck slams directly into his grandfather's car, leaving him dead and Yuri alone with an injury that prevents him from ever figure skating again. With nowhere to go Yuuri and Viktor take him to Japan to live with them and help him recover, but after losing the most important things in his life, can Yuri recover or will he fall victim to the melancholy of his depression, wasting away until there is nothing left?





	1. Accident

It was something no one ever expected to happen to them. People always went on with their daily lives, not expecting anything bad to happen to them, it just happened.

 

It had been very late at night when Yuri’s airplane finally landed, after being delayed for about two hours. He was finally back in Russia after spending some time in Helsinki, Finland for the ISU Ice Skating World Championship. He made it through customs and collected his luggage fast enough, and soon he was walking quickly through the airport, hoping not to get spotted. The last thing he needed was the media getting ahold of him. 

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t as lucky and he ended up trying to escape the news reporters for about half an hour before he actually got away. Yuri huffed in annoyance as he finally got a gulp of fresh air. He walked quickly to where he knew his grandfather would be waiting, just wanting to go home and rest. It was finally the end of the season and he could have a well-deserved break before starting on the ice shows. He couldn’t wait to spend some time with his grandfather. 

 

“Grandpa!” he cried out with a smile on his face as soon as he spotted the older man. His grandfather gave him his usual kind smile before opening his arms for a hug. Yuri ran towards him, careful to not hug him with his usual force. His grandfather was still having back troubles and the last thing Yuri wanted to do was injure him anymore. 

 

“Yurochka!” His grandfather greeted. Yes, Yuri was happy to be home. 

 

They climbed into his grandfather's car and started the journey home. It was still two hours away from the airport, but Yuri didn’t complain. He was too tired for that, and he had his grandfather’s company anyway. He was anxious to see his cat, Mika. It had been too long since he’d been able to see her. He turned to look out the window, listening as his grandfather updated him on what had happened around since he was gone. With the comforting sound of his voice mixed in with the constant hum of the car, Yuri was nearly asleep.

 

Suddenly a loud bang startled him and he felt the seatbelt hold him against the seat as glass shattered around him, and his grandfather screamed. Yuri himself let out a startled cry of surprise. It all happened in a matter of seconds and suddenly all he could register was the excruciating pain all over. He felt extremely dizzy, and his head was hurting a lot. 

 

“W-wha-” he tried to say before he was claimed by the darkness.

 

__________

 

Beep. Beep. Beep…

 

Yuri frowned as the annoying beeping continued. He groaned. Ugh. what was that sound! He pried his eyes open, only to quickly shut them again as they watered from the extremely bright room he was in. A room that he did not in any way recognize. Where was he? With his eyes still closed he attempted to sit up only to let out a cry of pain as every bone and muscle in his body protested. 

 

“Yurio!” Someone cried beside him. This mystery person quickly helped him back down, carefully making sure not to hurt Yuri. He tried opening his eyes again, the light not affecting him as much as it did last time. 

 

“...Yuuri” he mumbled, confused to see the Japanese skater here. What was going on? 

 

“Yurio, just take it easy.” The raven said, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go call the doctor.” The doctor? Yuri blinked, finally getting a good look at his surroundings. White, prim, and sterile, sure enough, this was a hospital room. Yuri quickly grabbed the Japanese Yuuri by the sleeve.

 

“Yurio?” he asked worriedly. Yuri hesitated for a second. 

 

“W-what happened?” he asked, not too sure he wanted to know.

 

“You don’t remember?” Yuuri asked him, and Yuri shrugged, quickly realizing just how much that particular action hurt. It probably had to do with the fact that his left arm was in a sling, as he was now seeing.

 

“I… I think I was in the car with my grandpa and then, maybe we crashed? I was half asleep…” he mumbled. Was that it. Had they been in a car accident? 

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Yuuri answered. “A truck crashed into the car you and your grandfather were in. It caused a huge accident. Viktor and I came as soon as we heard.” Yuri nodded numbly. Suddenly he realized something.

 

“Where’s my grandfather?” He asked Yuuri. “Is he okay.” At that moment Yuuri’s face was one of deep sorrow and pity. 

 

“I… I’m sorry Yurio. Your grandfather. He didn’t make it.”

 

At that moment, Yuri felt as if the world had stopped and an ice cold feeling washed through him. It couldn’t be. No. His grandfather...dead?


	2. Numb

Yuri stared blankly at the wall while he waited for Viktor and Yuuri to sign him out. On his lap, Mika purred contently as he petted her absentmindedly. As pathetic as it sounded, his cat was the only thing he had left now. He leaned back on the stiff, and uncomfortable wheelchair. Viktor had promised to buy him a new, more comfortable one as soon as he got out of the hospital, but Yuri couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing really mattered anymore.

 

He continued to stare at the wall until Yuuri finally came in, walking over and picking up his bag. Viktor followed closely begins with Mika’s cage in hand.

 

“Time to go, Yurio!” He said overly cheerful. Yuri didn't even bother getting angry over the nickname. It wasn't worth it. He gently coaxed Mika into the cage while Viktor held it open. She protested a little before finally giving in and reluctantly letting herself be shut in. 

 

“Ready to go Yurio?” Yuuri asked him, much softer than Viktor. He gave nod. He heard the clicks of the wheelchair breaks being removed and suddenly he was moving forward. A small part of him was very relieved to finally leave the hospital. He'd been there for nearly a month and all it did was bring unwanted memories. Not to mention he was tired of all the surgeries he'd gone through for his shoulder and leg.

 

He'd managed to get through the car accident pretty unscathed. The most life-threatening injury he had received was a concussion and that had healed quickly enough. After that, he had received various shallow cuts all over including one below his right eye and another one over his lip. Despite this, he had received two serious injuries, in his right leg and his left shoulder. 

 

The shoulder had splintered and one of the ligaments had become inflamed while another ligament had torn off completely. He had received surgery for that but he still needed constant check-ups on that shoulder as well as another surgery in the future. As for his leg…

 

He'd never be able to skate competitively. His ankle had received a clean fracture and was still in a cast. They told him he'd have it for about two more months. He also had several small fractures higher on his shin that would only take a few weeks to heal as long as he didn't do anything like walk on it. Not that he could; he was stuck in this stupid wheelchair for a long time.

 

It didn't sound that bad. A break that would heal, but the doctors had told him that even after his leg completely healed, it would still maintain the ghost of the injury. While he could still skate, he was forbidden from doing any jumps as they would quickly injure his ankle and leg again. 

 

It wouldn't have been that bad. He could have lived with never being able to skate again. But losing his grandfather, that was the worst thing of all. His grandfather at least hadn't suffered. He had died on impact as they had been hit directly by the truck. There had been other fatalities of course, as the crash had caused a chain reaction, but Yuri couldn't bring himself to care about that. Not when his grandfather, the only person who ever cared for him, was dead.

 

The sliding doors at the front of the hospital opened and Yuri took a deep breath, happy to finally have fresh air after being stuck in the building for so long. Yuuri came to as stop as soon as they were in front of a car with a rental logo he half recognized on it. 

 

“Okay Yurio, I'm going to pick you up and put you in the car, okay?” Yuuri said and Yuri nodded. Yuuri bent down and undid the seatbelt that held him in place on the wheelchair. Yuri leaned forward and Yuuri picked him up bridal style, carefully and delicately. As if Yuri would break at any second. Not that Yuri could blame him. He himself felt that way too, only he didn't know whether he'd break physically or mentally first. 

 

Yuuri set him down on the backseat next to Mika’s cage which Viktor had already put down. Yuri bit back a groan as the movement jostled his bad arm and let Yuuri put the seatbelt on him. Beside him, Mika meowed and Yuri put a finger through the cage. The cat softly bit him before settling down. A few more minutes while Yuuri and Viktor figured out how to fold his wheelchair and they were off.

 

He didn't think being on the road would affect him as much as it did. He stared down at his lap as they went refusing to look out the window. There was much he didn't remember from the car crash, probably because he had been half asleep when it happened and then passes out immediately after. Still, many had been the nights where he had woken up hyperventilating, reliving the short minutes of memory he did have. Yuri clenched his fist tightly around his hoodie. 

 

He remembered what the nurse had told him about panic attacks. He was to take deep breaths in and out and try to distract himself with something else. He closed his eyes and listened to Viktor, who wouldn't shut up, talk. It worked. Listening to the Russian ice skater who would often switch from English to Japanese managed to serve well enough as a distraction. Yuri had originally taken Japanese because he needed another language other than English to pass the year and he had been trying to avoid all the fangirls who had taken the easier language Spanish. Now that he was going to be living in Japan, though, he was glad he made that decision.

 

To be honest, he still wasn't sure whose idea it was to take him in. All he knew was that two weeks after the accident, Viktor had happily announced he was Yuri’s legal guardian. He had just nodded absently while Yuuri tried to coax some food into him. He was glad to a certain point. He sets was at least a familiar place, and who knows where he would have ended up if he had gone into the foster system. It wasn't as if there was anything left for him back in Russia anyway.

 

Eventually, much to Yuri’s relief, they arrived at the airport and Yuuri put him back into his uncomfortable wheelchair. The airport. The last place he had been with his grandfather. He tried not to think about it. Getting through customs was a nightmare mostly due to the wheelchair and the metal pins holding his shoulder in place. Eventually, they managed to get through and went to the first class waiting room. 

 

Although he wasn't hungry, Yuri accepted a bag of open pretzels from Yuuri, mostly because he knew that the Japanese wouldn't stop nagging him until he had eaten something.

 

“Do you need anything?” Yuuri asked in that soft understanding voice he had taken to talking to him in. It annoyed him, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Yuuri. Someone who didn't have to be here had flown out to Russia just to see him and take care of him. It was because of him and Viktor he hadn't completely given up yet.

 

“No.” he answered Yuuri flatly. The raven nodded and went back to his phone. Still, he knew the Japanese Yuuri would be glancing at him every so often to make sure he was okay. After a while of waiting in which Yuri dozed off for a while, they finally boarded the plane. It was another unpleasant process which included Yuri being carried by the other Yuuri because the economic part of the plane didn't have aisles wide enough for his wheelchair. 

 

Flying didn't have the same effect on him that driving did. They sky didn't have roads or traffic and even though there always existed a possibility that the plane would crash, at least it wouldn't be because a truck ran face first into it. 

 

Halfway through the trip, Viktor and Yuuri fell asleep, the former lying over the latter. This left Yuri to stare at the ridiculous couple as they were right in front of him. Why had they taken him in? This was a question he had found himself wondering every so often. Surely they saw how much of a mess he was? How they would have to take care of him, how he'd be a burden. He could barely feed himself most of the time. He frowned and looked out at the dark sky.

 

_________________

 

“...Viktor, we’re landing. Turn that off before you bring down the whole plane,” Yuri heard the other Yuuri say half jokingly.

 

“Yuuri, surely a single phone isn't going to bring down a whole plane!” Viktor complained. 

 

“It probably won't,” Yuuri admitted. “Still I don't want that flight attendant to come over. She's scary.” 

 

Yuri opened his eyes looking around before, realizing that he was still on the plane. He let out a yawn and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his good hand.

 

“Good Morning Yurio!” Viktor exclaimed. Yuri just glared.

 

“It's still dark out idiot,” he mumbled. Viktor just shrugged. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” Yuuri asked him. Yuri nodded, all while wondering how someone could sleep well on a plane. 

 

“The plane is landing, so we should be there in a few minutes,” Yuuri informed him. He nodded in response and pulled his phone out. There was a large crack running through it, but it was still functional. Not that he used it for anything other than checking the time.

 

The plane landed not too long after Yuuri had said, and soon they had managed to get through customs. Yuri seriously hoped he wouldn’t have to get on another plane anytime soon because he was getting very tired of it. Once they were outside, Yuuri’s dance teacher whose name he had forgotten had come to pick them up. After another grueling process of helping him into the car, they were off to the hot springs.

 

By the time they got there, Yuri was exhausted. Even though Yuuri tried to convince him to eat with them he just refused. Eventually, Yuuri gave in and helped him up to the room he had used the last time he was here. It had an actual bed this time and it certainly looked homey, but could he ever consider this place home?

 

After Yuuri helped him change and get ready for bed, he said goodnight. Yuri just nodded and petted Mika who had crawled up on his chest. As Yuuri closed the door he missed the tears that slipped down Yuri’s face. And so he fell asleep, quietly sobbing as he wondered why this had to happen to him of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter right away because the first one was pretty sure. >_<
> 
> Also in a matter of hours I got such a good response on this fic. Thanks, guys. Ilysm <3 !!!!!!
> 
> Yeah, so poor Yurio is in that depressive state where you don't want to care about anything. My poor baby. I was typing this on the bus on my way to this cathedral in my country all while thinking 'I have sinned' The lady next to me asked if I was okay, haha. 
> 
> Here is[my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) Maybe check it out and follow it if you have the time? If anyone wants to go and chat with me, feel free to message me too :3 We can fangirl over Yoi and any other fandoms we might have in common.
> 
> Also, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. It really makes my day <3


	3. Monochrome

Over the next few days, Yuri established a sort of schedule. He would wake up, lay in bed for most of the day with Mika, finally eat when the hunger and Yuuri’s nagging finally got to be too much, take his medicine, sleep, let Yuuri or Viktor help him bathe, eat some more, and sleep. He followed this schedule for about a week before it was interrupted.

 

“Yurio, how are you?” Yuuko asked by the doorway. Oh yeah, he remembered. Yuuko lived in Japan too. Yuri sat up and shrugged, wondering why she had come to visit him. They really only ever exchanged texts and it wasn't like they were good friends or anything. 

 

Yuuko walked in and sat on the chair beside his bed, the one Yuuri or Viktor usually sat in when they were helping him eat. They sat there silently for a few minutes before Yuuko surged forward, hugging him carefully. Yuri tensed for a few seconds before relaxing.

 

“Oh Yurio,” she said sadly. “Everything will be okay.” But how could it be okay? He silently thought. How would anything be okay ever again? 

 

Yuuko stayed for a while, mindlessly chattering and Yuri found that he didn't mind it that much. It was certainly a distraction from this monochromic schedule he was currently living. Eventually, she did leave, telling him to visit anytime he felt like it. He gave her a nod and then she was gone. 

 

Yuri sighed and reached over, turning off the lamp that lit his room. He welcomed the darkness it brought and settled down under the covers, wishing he could lie on his side or face down. He had always slept on his stomach and having to sleep on his back was uncomfortable and annoying.

 

“Yurio~” came Viktor’s voice from outside his room. A few seconds later the door slid open and he walked in, a tray of food in hand. He could smell the bowl of katsudon from where he was, still, his appetite was nowhere to be found. The very thought of food made his stomach twist. The tray was set down on the nightstand and Viktor sat down on the chair. 

 

“How are you feeling today Yurio?” He asked him. Yuri just shrugged.

 

“I'm not hungry,” he muttered. Viktor frowned.

 

“Come on Yura, you can't just stop eating. You'll get sick,” he chastised. “Not to mention you can't take your painkillers without eating, and I know your injuries have to hurt a lot.” He said. Yuri just shrugged, not mentioning that the dull ache in his shoulder was beginning to get stronger right now. He wondered why he couldn't just take it without eating.

 

Viktor holds out a piece of pork cutlet with a pair of chopsticks, and Yuri turned his head away from him the way a petulant child might have. Viktor sighs and pokes his cheek. Yuri’s eye twitches.

 

“Yurio~ a few bites won't kill you,” he states cheerfully. Yuri frowns. Ever since that day he woke up in the hospital Viktor was always trying to cheer him up. Even when Yuri refused to do much than shrug, he still had a smile on his face, as if looking after Yuri was no problem at all. In a way he was thankful that Viktor actually cared that much for him, no matter how much of a brat he had been in the past, how troublesome he was now. It wasn't anyone who would take a recently orphaned and messed up teenager in. The hospital bills must have been expensive.

 

After a bit more nagging, Viktor manages to get Yuri to eat about half of the bowl of Katsudon before leaving him alone.

 

“I'll be back in a few minutes with your medicine!” He states cheerfully. He glanced at Yuri’s wheelchair.

 

“Are you sure you don't want to go out Yurio?” He asked. “It's a nice day outside and being cooped all day isn't good.” Yuri shakes his head and Viktor smiles somewhat sadly. 

 

“If you're sure. Also, remember that you have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow.” He said. Yuri nodded. He sighed and lied down once more. He hated this so much.

 

_____________

 

The next day, Yuuri woke him up early much to his annoyance. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wincing as he sat up. Mika had fallen asleep right over his shoulder and now it was hurting a lot more than usual. Yuuri quickly helped him get dressed before picking him up and setting him in the wheelchair. Then he pushed an open pack of crackers into his hands.

 

“Eat please,” he requested. Yuri stared at the crackers for a few seconds before sighing a gingerly taking one out and nibbling on it. Yuuri gave him a soft smile before wheeling him outside. While they waited for Viktor to come out, Yuri forced down the crackers. Yuuri had called for a taxi so he wanted to just finish them before they had to get on the car. He’d probably throw it all up if he had to eat them in the car. He wondered why they couldn’t just take the train but then realized how uncomfortable that would be, not to mention the fact that in this small town, someone would probably recognize him.

 

The ride there was spent in another silent panic. Unfortunately, Yuri still wasn’t any closer to controlling his panic. He was just grateful that he didn’t have the dreams anymore, though that probably could have been due to the pain medication he took. 

 

“We’re here!” Viktor announced as they began the process to get him off the car. Yuri hummed in acknowledgment and shook his head back to move the hair from his eyes. Maybe he could ask Yuuri to tie it up later so it wouldn’t get in the way. He was wheeled into the clinic before reaching a waiting room. Viktor walked up to the desk with a bunch of papers while Yuuri sat beside him in the waiting room. 

 

After what felt like hours a nurse finally called his name, completely butchering the pronunciation of his surname. He was wheeled into an office where moments later a rather young looking doctor walked in.

 

“Hello,” he greeted formally. Yuuri and Viktor greeted him as well. Yuri just stared at his lap. The doctor proceeded to then ask a lot of questions; Most of them were answered by either Viktor or Yuuri. 

 

“Hmm let’s see,” the doctor said, removing his sling and shirt, taking a careful look at his shoulder. He occasionally glanced at his clipboard.

 

“It’s quite a number you did on your shoulder. The Scapula is generally very difficult to shatter.” He mumbled. Finally, after a few minutes, he finished looking at it, much to Yur’s relief. Yuuri helped him put his shirt and sling back on before the doctor spoke again. 

 

“The swelling on his shoulder has gone down considerably and everything appears to be healing properly with no deformities. I’ll schedule an X-ray in two weeks so I can see how it’s going along and to hopefully schedule a surgery to remove the plates and pins. The cast on your ankle you will have to stay for at least two months. You can probably return to school for the second term.” He said. This left Yurio wondering. School? 

 

Logically even though he was in japan he probably would have to go to school here. This thought depressed him. He’d have to ask Yuuri or Viktor about it later. They got ready to leave, and Yuuri was putting on his jacket when Yuri noticed Viktor approached the doctor.

 

“ I wanted to ask you, Yurio hasn’t been eating much and all he really does is lay in bed all day, he whispered quietly, though not enough.

 

“Well, it’s probably the depression. He did just suffer through a traumatic experience. He should get better as time goes by, though is he doesn’t I would recommend consulting a specialist.” 

 

“Thank you,” Viktor said. Yuri looked down at his hands. Did he want to go to a specialist? Not really. He didn’t need any shrink getting inside his head. He sighed and clutched his hands together. How long would he be like this? Would it ever get easier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Ilysm! The response on this fic is awesome :3 Though I'm half convinced everyone on the Yoi fandom are masochists. XD
> 
> Here is [My Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) If anyone wants to go follow me or if you want to chat or message me! Don't be shy I don't bite :3
> 
> Again thanks for all the comments and Kudos, it means a lot <3 I love you all!


	4. Waves

Yuri spent the next day, and the day after that staring blankly at the wall in between naps. It was finally on the third day after the appointment that Yuuri finally convinced him to get out of his room. 

 

“Yurio, you can't stay locked up forever,” Yuuri had said and while Yuri might have once tried to prove the Japanese wrong, he had no motivation to do so now. He had barely finished nodding when a bright smile flashed across the other Yuuri’s face. 

 

“Great! Let me get dressed and I'll come help you okay?” Another nod. Yuuri walked off and Yuri was left sitting on his bed staring at his wheelchair. It was one that Viktor had gotten him, much more comfortable that the hospital issued one. He stared at his cast in annoyance. It would have been better if he could still walk. If he could still skate. He was useless on his own now. Completely dependent when he was so used to doing things on his own. It was frustrating.

 

After getting him dressed and ready they're finally outside. The temperature was nice. It wasn't cold anymore but there was the occasional breeze that made the warm day all the more pleasing. Yuri stared at the sky as they moved. When was the last time he had actually seen it? Looked at it as more than just a passing glance? Certainly not since before the accident. It had been a long time since he had done much of anything, he realized. He looked down at his lap. 

 

He didn’t know where they were going, as he hadn’t spent that much time in Hasetsu last time he was here. When Yuuri had told him they were going outside, he had been expected perhaps the garden, but it seemed the Japanese had some other place in mind. The walk there was relatively silent. It was one of the things he had been learning to appreciate from Yuuri. He wasn’t as insistent to starting a conversation with him as Viktor was. He was simply a comforting presence that helped him along and didn’t ask anything of him. Sometimes it almost made Yuri feel bad. Here there were people caring for him and helping, yet all he did was waste their time and space. 

 

“We’re here!” Yuuri announced happily. The Wheelchair shook a bit as it was led through somewhat bumpy ground before it stops. Yuri looked up to see waves crashing against each other, leaving the water white and foamy, sprinkling salty specks of seawater on him and Yuuri. It was...nice. 

 

After being locked up in his room for so long, Yuri found himself appreciating the bright sky, the warm weather, the rhythmic sound of the waves along the beach, and the salty smell that lingered in the air. Suddenly he felt he could stay here for hours on end. 

 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Yuri gave him a slight nod. Yuuri smiled.

 

“I figured you needed to relax. I used to come here all the time when I was younger and I needed to think or lighten up,” he explained. Yuri hummed in response. He could understand why.   
Yuuri sat down on the sand beside his wheelchair and stared at the waves. He hadn’t felt so calm, so worry free in a while. All the sadness, all the worry, and anger seemed to fade away, if only for a while. Perhaps it hadn’t been such a bad idea to come here. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri blurted out all of a sudden. The other Yuuri looked at him, surprised.

 

“Huh? What are you apologizing for?”

 

“Because,” Yuri said, “You and Viktor, all you do is try to help me and I just push both of you away.” Yuuri’s face changed from confusing to understanding.

 

“It’s fine Yurio. We know you’re going through a lot. Me and Viktor… we just want you to be okay again.”

 

“Can it be okay again, though?” he asked quietly, more to himself than to Yuuri. 

 

“Oh Yurio,” Yuuri said softly. “I can’t imagine how much it hurts, and maybe it will keep on hurting for a long time. You can recover, though, you can get better. Things might not be the same anymore, but you can overcome this, and as time passes it will get a bit easier.” Yuri let out a sob.

 

“He- he’s gone,” he said, as tears fell down his face. “Yuuri, he’s the only one who ever really care for me. He took care of me more than my own mother, who would have rathered waste away her whole life drinking than taking care of her own kid. He’s gone and now I can never see him again!” It hurt so much. He was practically the only family Yuri had ever had. His father had killed himself when he was just a baby and his mother had spent the rest of her life drinking until alcohol poison claimed her life when he was twelve. 

 

Yuuri sat up and hugged him carefully. His shoulder throbbed because of the movement but he couldn’t find himself to care. 

 

“Me, Viktor, we can never replace your grandfather, but we are here for you. You aren’t alone Yurio.” Yuri sniffled and used his good arm to wipe away the tears.

 

“T-thank you,” he muttered. Yuuri ran a hand soothingly through his hair and Yuri relaxed. He had known it all along, but it was comforting to hear that he wasn’t alone. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, Yuuri on his knees hugging him, something that could not have been comfortable. Eventually, the tide started rising, prompting the Japanese to stand up.

 

“Come on let’s go back,” He said. Yuri nodded. The walk back was spent in silence once more, but this time it felt… lighter. Yuri himself felt lighter, a bit better. As if talking with Yuuri had helped him, and in a way maybe it did. 

 

“Yuuri! Yurio!” Viktor said as they got in his line of sight. Makkachin barked happily from beside him.

 

“We’re back,” Yuuri said happily. Makkachin went up to Yuuri happily before he jumped on Yuri. Even though it had happened a few times already, he still wasn’t prepared for it.

 

“Viktor get your dog off me!” he hissed angrily. 

 

“Come here Makkachin!” he called. “You know better than to jump on Yurio when he’s injured.” The dog whined in response, and Viktor laughed, scratching him behind the ears. He turned to Yuri.

 

“Yurio! Mika missed you! She was looking for you all over,” He said. Just as he said that, he heard her familiar meow as she rounded the corner. He bent down and beckoned her with his good hand. She walked over to him, meowing happily and rubbing her face against his hand.

 

“Yurio looks happier,” Viktor whispered from behind him, somewhat loudly.

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. Yuri smiled, ducking his head so his hair would hide it. Yuuri was right, he realized. It would hurt a lot, and maybe it would take a long time to heal, both physically and mentally, but things didn’t seem so hopeless anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Ilysm everyone! the attention this fic keeps on getting is amazing.
> 
> Here is [my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to go say hello or follow me.
> 
> I love you all and thanks for the support <3


	5. Sunshine

Yuri absentmindedly scrolled through his Instagram. Squinting as the sun hit his face. This morning, before Viktor and Yuuri had left for the skating rink, it had been cloudy, so he hadn't minded staying outside until they came back, as he had been doing this past week. Today, unfortunately, the sun had come out, hitting him directly from where he was sitting. He would have called Mari but she had run out to do an errand and Yuuri's parents were gone doing groceries. Which meant he was stuck here until someone came back, which he hoped was soon. He didn't want sunburn added to his list of injuries.

He sighed and let his phones drop onto his lap, staring at Mika who had abandoned him long since to sit under the shade. Traitor, he had mumbled when the heat had become too much for her. Yuri was seriously regretting his decision to come out today. Just when he had decided to get better, he'd end up dying of something stupid like Heatstroke.

"Yuuri!" Someone called out front. Yuri didn't recognize the voice so he doubted they were calling him. They'd go away soon enough. Except they didn't. After about the fifth time of this person calling out, Yuri got annoyed.

"NO ONE IS HERE YOU IDIOT!" He called out in Japanese. There was silence for one glorious second. Before the mystery person suddenly turned the corner.

"Hey, you're Yuri Plisetsky!" The blonde with a red streak through his hair said. Yuri stared at him for a second before he finally recognized him. The other Japanese skater, Minami or something like that.

"Whatever. Can you stop yelling, Piggy's not here."

"Piggy?" Minami asked. Yuri rolled his eyes. 

"Yuuri," he stated, hoping this guy would just hurry up and leave. He already had enough with the annoying sun overheating him, he didn't need this guy who seemed to exude the sunshine. 

"That's not nice," Minami said pouting. Yuri gave him a glare.

"Does it look like I care?" He deadpanned. "He's at the Skating ring," he informed the midget. There was silence for a few seconds before Minami spoke again.

"Are you okay? Your face looks very red," he pointed out. Yuri glared at him.

"I've been sitting out in the sun for who knows how long without anyone to move me, do you think I'm okay?" He rebuked. 

"Oh! That doesn't sound good!" Minami said. "Why don't I move you?" 

Yuri stared at him.

"Do you even know how to work a wheelchair?" He asked. Minami shrugged.

"It can't be that hard," he said, and Yuri recounted the many times Viktor had nearly run him into a wall. Still, it was just a few feet he was moving. Nothing bad could happen, could it?

"Fine," he said, desperate to get out of the sun. He soon realized what a big mistake that was.

"I'm sorry!" Minami cried, looking sheepish. Yuri glared at him, only half glad to be in the shade, as he stroked a disgruntled Mika.

"You nearly ran over my cat!" He yelled, not bothering to mention how he had also nearly thrown him off the wheelchair. From now on, he was only trusting Yuuri with his wheelchair.

"I'm really sorry!" Minami said, bowing down. Yuri sighed

"Whatever. If you're done nearly killing me and my cat, you can go." He said. Minami stood up straight again.

"Oh yeah! You said Yuuri-kun was at the ice skating rink?"

"Yes." He answered curtly. Minami nodded and walked off.

"I really am sorry, though," he said turning once more. Yuri groaned.

"I heard you the first time! Just go!" 

Yuri sighed. Finally some peace.

__________

 

Yuri chewed on the piece of chicken Yuuri fed him.

"So how long is he staying here?" He asked, dreading the answer. 

"For the next two weeks. His school shut down because of some issues so he came to visit," Yuuri informed him, dipping the chicken into some sauce and offering it to him. Yuri ate it with a scowl on his face.

"You aren't going to stop eating downstairs just because Minami is here?" The Japanese asked him. 

"Depends on whether he'll be eating downstairs," Yuri said between chews.

"Eww, don't do that Yurio," Yuuri scolded him, smacking his hand softly with the chopsticks.

"Seriously, though, Minami isn't that bad. He might be a bit energetic, but that doesn't mean you have to lock yourself up here." Yuuri said. "I mean you didn't even want to go outside today."

"I nearly died of heatstroke yesterday," he reminded the other Yuuri. "I'm not going outside for a long time." Yuuri smiled apologetically.

"Poor Mari still feels really bad," he said. Yuri remembered how she had immediately apologized and then ran out to get him some cream for his sunburn.

"Whatever." He said. It wasn't as bad as it could've been. Mari had taken another hour after Minami left to come back, so he was somewhat thankful that he had come by.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. You have an appointment next week to x-ray your shoulder and leg." Yuri nodded.

"When am I supposed to get my operation?" He asked Yuuri.

"Next month most likely. Oh, that reminds me," Yuuri said. Yuri looked at him questioningly. 

"I was wondering whether you'd like to finish the school at half term, or whether you'd like to start it from the beginning next year," Yuuri asked him. Yuri frowned. He had forgotten about school. About a few minutes of thinking about it, he shrugged.

"Well think about it," Yuuri told him, picking up the empty dishes. "I mean you still have a few months before the second term starts, so you have time." Yuri nodded.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," Yuuri said, closing the door behind him. Yuri lied down as soon as he left. Sighing. To be honest, he didn't even want to start school. While he had taken classes, his Japanese writing was still mediocre. Though Viktor had mentioned a bilingual school the other day. His English was definitely better than his Japanese. He sighed and shifted over, causing Mika to complain as she was jostled from her sleep. 

School. Simply the fact that he would have to attend made everything so much more permanent. It made all of this even more real. He’d have to attend school and he wouldn’t have his grandfather to wake him up in the mornings. He wouldn’t have ice skating practice afterward and his grandfather having fresh Piroshki waiting for him. He closed his eyes. Sometimes he felt he wasn’t that ready to face reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! As usual, thank you all for your support! <3 It really means a lot to me that everyone likes this fic so much! 
> 
> As some of you might have noticed, I finally have a set number of chapters, as I finally got around to finishing the outline. Now this might worry some of you because of my tendency to write short chapters, but fear not! I can guarantee that the chapters will be a bit more longer from now on. I'm school free until February so I can finally dedicate all my times to my fics. 
> 
> Here's [my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if anybody wants to go follow me or say hi! 
> 
> <3


	6. Truce

Yuri watched in amusement as Mika batted the piece of string he was holding up. Today he had woken up a bit earlier than usual and had spent the better part of the morning playing with his cat. He felt kind of bad, as he barely played with her since the accident. He knew she was resentful too, as she had refused to play with him at first. It was only the constant movement of the dark green string he had pulled out of his blanket that convinced her to move from her spot by his feet. 

He let her finally have the string and scratched her back as she curled up, trying to untangle her paws. The door opened, revealing Yuuri and a tray full of food. He looked surprised to see him up.

“You’re awake,” He stated causing Yuri to roll his eyes.

“Obviously,” he mumbled. Mika ignored the string in favor of peering into the tray Yuuri had put on the nightstand.

“Well, I usually do have to try for ten minutes to wake you up. You usually sleep much later.” He said, setting down a food bowl for Mika. His cat mewed happily, leaping off the bed to eat his food. Yuri shrugged.

“I just woke up really early for some reason,” He said, opening his mouth as Yuuri offered him food. 

“Well, you can’t keep sleeping late forever you know.”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Yuri complained, hoping the Japanese Yuuri wouldn’t start waking him up earlier. Yuuri let out a small laugh.

“That’s true. Though it’s Viktor you’ll have to convince. I’ve had to stop him too many times from waking you up before dawn.” He mentally thanked Yuuri. Though he had longed since stopped sleeping as excessively, probably since he was only taking pain killers at night now, He still enjoyed sleeping in late now that he could. He knew he was probably going to regret it when he started school, but he’d cross that bridge when it got here, and he was hoping for that bridge to be really, really far away.

“Oh, Yurio! Do you mind staying downstairs for awhile today? Mari wants to clean out all the rooms. It’ll only be for a while.” He said. Yuri frowned. He really didn’t want to, but he nodded regardless. His room was getting kind of dusty anyways.

“Okay. So let’s finish breakfast and I’ll bring you down.” 

Though Yuri did try to spend as much time eating breakfast as he could, even eating more than he was used to, Eventually he couldn’t eat more and Yuuri brought him downstairs. Though he had expected it, he still scowled when he saw Minami sitting downstairs. Great now he had to deal with not only the stomach building up from overeating but also the energetic skater. He silently hoped Mari would finish cleaning his room up quickly. 

“Yurio~ Minami~” Viktor called from the door. “I and Yuuri are going to the store do you two want anything?” He asked. Yuri shook his head and glared at the wall above the TV. Great. Just great. Now they were leaving him alone with the hyperactive chicken nugget. 

It was really really awkward. 

The tv was playing with who knows what weird Japanese cartoon. They were speaking so fast that he wasn’t even bothering to keep up with it. JJ’s selfies were more interesting. Yuri looked up, only to catch Minami staring at him for like the eighth time. He was slowly beginning to lose whatever amount of small patience he had. The Awkward silence he could deal with. Awkward glances every other second? Not so much.

“What!” He barked out as Minami glanced at him yet again. The little boy let out a strangled squeak before composing himself. 

“Sorry, I just… are you still mad at me for the other day?” He asked. Yuri felt his eye twitch. That’s what this was about? 

“You mean after you nearly killed me and my cat?” he asked dryly. “ You’re still hung up on that?”

“Well I mean you’ve been avoiding me since that moment. I’m really really sorry I was just trying to help!” 

“I’m not mad” Yuri barked out, sound pretty mad. He sighed and glared at Minami. 

“I have two fractures and a sunburnt face. I just haven’t been in a good mood!” he stated. And it was true. His face had started peeling today, and it was all kinds of levels of gross and uncomfortable. Minami thought this over.

“But I really am sorry,” he finally said. The only reason Yuri didn’t facepalm was because of the aforementioned sunburn.

“Yes, I got the the first hundred times,” He mumbled. Minami smiled apologetically.

“So are we good now?” He asked. Yuri shrugged, and Minami gave him an overly cheerful smile. 

“Great!” Yuri rolled his eyes. Still, the tension and awkwardness that had been there seemed to disappear. It was a bit relieving, and the chicken nugget wasn’t that bad. They spent the rest of the time having a conversation, of which mostly included Yuri nodded and occasionally saying a word or two, and Minami talking so fast, that Yuri had to take a second to process everything said. 

“We’re back,” Yuuri announced, looking through the doorway at them. Yuri hummed in response, and Viktor peeked through the door behind Yuuri.

“See! I told you they wouldn’t kill each other,” Viktor said. Yuri raised a brow.

“Well, I was more worried about Yuri killing Minami-kun than, them killing each other,” Yuuri corrected. 

“At the moment that doesn’t seem very possibly, Piggy,” he rebuked, gesturing to his cast and sling. Yuuri laughed.

“Still, it’s nice to see you two getting along,” 

“Whatever” Yuri turned to Minami to see why he hadn’t input into the conversation when the same him completely engrossed on something on his phone.

“Yurio, are you having lunch with us?” Yuuri asked him. Yuri shrugged.

“I’m already down here,” he answered. Yuuri smiled at him.

______________________

“Ugh, I think I’m dying” Yuri complained as he stared at his ceiling. 

“Lunch probably didn’t agree with you,” Viktor stated as he checked his temperature. “You don’t seem to have a fever.” Yuri groaned. 

“There there Yura,” he said, stroking his head, “I’ll ask Yuuri if he has any medicine to give you. Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat.”

“Nothing!” He said as another pang hit him. He probably caught food poisoning from the raw fish stuff they had eaten. He groaned. He hadn’t had food poisoning in years. Damn Japanese people and their raw food, he thought. 

“At least have a light soup or some crackers,” Viktor insisted. “It’s not good to not eat anything.”

“If I eat anything it’s just going to come back up,” he protested. Beside him Mika purred, stretching out from her curled up position beside him. 

“You have to at least try,” Viktor said. “You’ll have at least drink a lot of water, or you’ll never get better.” Yuri just nodded. 

“Later,” he said. “Ugh, I’m never eating Japanese food again,” he complained. Viktor let out a chuckle.

“How are you going to do when you go to school then?” He asked, fixing Yuri’s blankets. Yuri frowned. Was school everything they were talking about these days. 

“Ugh I don’t want to talk about school right now,” he said. 

“Fine, just get some rest Yurio. I’ll come up later to see how you’re doing,” Viktor told him. “If you need anything just shout okay?” Yuri nodded and let out another groan. Viktor ran his hand through his head and walked out, but not before turning off the lights. 

_________________

“...urio, Yurio!”

“Ugh, what?” He sleepily asked. He blearily opened his eyes to see Yuuri standing by the bed. The room was dark, the only light coming from the slightly ajar door.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. Yuri shrugged.

“My stomach hurts,” he complained. Yuuri helped him sit up and handed him a glass.

“Here. The taste is less than pleasant but it’ll help your stomach settle,” he said. Yuri looked at it and drank it all in one go, wincing at the bitter taste. Yuuri took the glass and helped him settle back down. 

“You’ll be fine?” Yuuri asked him. Yuri nodded. He closed his eyes as Yuuri pulled the covers over him. It had been a long time since he had felt like this. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that? A Christmas Eve update! Happy holidays everyone! I hope you like this chapter and again, thank you for all the support I've been getting on this fic! It means so much to me and I love you all <3
> 
> Here is[my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) Maybe check it out and follow it if you have the time? If anyone wants to go and chat with me, feel free to message me too! :3


	7. Nightmare

Yuri experimentally wiggled his foot, watching in awe as it moved. It felt strange, kind of airy, and light weight, and some of his muscles didn’t seem to respond. He had been slightly worried about this at first. What if he could never walk again? He didn’t want to be confined to a wheelchair to the rest of his life. The very thought horrified him.

“It’s very normal,” The doctor assured him when he brought up his worries. “Your muscles are simply atrophied.” He then proceeded to explain the physical therapy that would take from up to 6-9 weeks while his foot recuperated. It didn’t sound very fun, but Yuri couldn’t find it in him to complain. As long as he could walk again, and stop relying on people to get him around, that was fine. He really only hoped that the ugly wrinkly, and dry skin would peel off quickly. It looked really gross.

“You’ll have to be careful from now on,” Viktor reminded him as Yuuri wheeled him out of the clinic. “You have to start walking slowly or else you’ll hurt your ankle again.” 

“I know, I know,” he said, ignoring the look Viktor was giving him. He was very well aware he tended to be… stubborn when it came to things like these. He certainly knew he wanted to be walking as soon as he could. It’d be hard, but he knew he’d have to at least try to control himself when it came to walking. 

“We’re just looking out for you,” Viktor said, ignoring his snappy tone. “You have a bad habit to over exert yourself.” Yuri pouted but didn’t say anything. 

“You just have to take it slow these first few days,” Yuuri said. “The doctor said by the end of the week you should be walking again as long as you’re careful, and wear your brace,” he told him. 

“How long am I supposed to wear the stupid thing anyway?” he asked, not wanting to have to deal with walking all around school with it. He had finally decided to start school on the second term instead of simply just starting the school year over. He’d have to do a bit of make-up work, but he really didn’t need to fail a school year thanks to the accident. Plus he’d probably be able to do the make-up work rather quickly. It wasn’t as if he had ice skating to take up his time anymore. 

“Only for like a month or so until your foot gets used to walking again,” Yuuri assured him. Yuri groaned. Even when things got better there were still annoyances

________________

“Yurio-kun!” Yuuko cheerfully greeted him as soon as she spotted him. She bounded over from where she had just finished helping out a couple.”

“Hey,” he answered, and let her hug him, still carefully before he pushed her off. She didn’t seem to mind, though.

“It’s good to see you again!” she told him as he walked towards the bleachers. They had started texting again this last few weeks, but this was the first time they’d talked face to face since that time Yuuko had gone to visit him. Yuuri and Viktor were already on ice “warming up”. In his opinion, it was mostly just fooling around like a ridiculously fluffy couple. He wondered why they had even decided to do a pair skate ice dance. Though if anyone could do it, it was those two idiots.

“So how have you been getting used to walking It’s been a week already right?” She asked him. They had 

“Fine,” he answered. “Those morons insist on watching my every move, though, it’s getting annoying.” And it was true. They had been ridiculously overbearing. A little more, and they’d be suggesting he hold their hand. Yuuko laughed.

“Yes, I can imagine you wouldn’t like it so much. They have been very worried about you. Even when they come to practice, they’re always checking the clock, making sure to get back as early as possible,” she told him. Yuri looked up in time to see Viktor attempt a lift with Yuuri and dropped him.

“They have?” he asked.

“Yeah. They don’t spend nearly as much time as they did here before,” she explained. “They just spend a few hours in the afternoon, and then they’re hurrying back to see you.” Yuri looked down. It was still new to him. To have so many people care for him. He complained about it, bu in the end was it really that bad? No one would ever be able to replace his grandfather, that much he knew. Yuuri and Viktor though, they were like the parents he had never had. He felt loved. 

“Is everything alright Yurio-kun?” Yuuko asked him. Yuri shrugged.

“I… Sometimes I wonder why they even bother with me,” He admitted quietly. It had really been more of a mumble but regardless, Yuuko heard him. 

“Oh, Yurio. They care for you so much. Yo aren’t a burden to them, you’re family. To me too. We all care for you so much!” she told him. Yuri blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from falling. He sniffled and turned his face away, letting a curtain of blonde hair hide his face.

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “Thanks”

“You’re welcome Yurio-kun,” Yuuko said as she pulled him in a warm embrace.

 

__________________

“You forgot my pain killers?” Yuri asked Viktor, his voice nearly a growl. His shoulder was killing him! He turned to Yuuri.

“You made him responsible over my pain killers? He’s the world’s most forgetful person!” Yuri exclaimed. Yuuri looked a bit sheepish.

“I’m sorry Yurio,” they both said at the same time. Yuri frowned. As if sorry would take the stupid aching away from his shoulder.

“Listen,” Yuuri told him, fixing his blankets, “Try to get some sleep and tomorrow in the morning as soon as the pharmacy opens, we’ll go get them? okay? “ He said, trying to smooth things over. Things were definitely not okay, but he knew there wasn’t much that could be done. There was no way to get his painkillers at this time of night. He sighed.

“What choice do I have?” he grumbled. Yuuri smiled softly and soothingly ran a hand through his hair, making Yuri frown a little less. It was a habit both Viktor and Yuuri had picked up. Petting his hair. At first, it had annoyed him because he wasn’t some pet goddamn it, but now he had gotten used to it. He hadn’t known just how much attention he craved until he had it. 

They said goodnight and walk out, leaving him to sleep.

At least he tried. 

To say that he tossed and turned would be a lie, because his shoulder still didn’t allow him the ability to do that, but Yuri wished that he could have tossed and turned. That would have made things less boring. Whether it was pain that didn’t let him sleep, or the fact that he had become too dependent on said painkillers, he was still bored and tired out of his mind. 

Beside him, Mika quietly purred, occasionally flicking her tail or sporadically moving a paw, lost in deep sleep. He spent hours petting her, wishing for sleep. By the time the sun began to streak into the sky, his eyes were burning and he was finally beginning to nod off. When Yuuri opened the door to his room, he found him in this state, half asleep, extremely cranky, and waiting for the moment he’d finally collapse from exhaustion.

“Yurio?” He asked quietly. Yuri groaned and looked up at him.

“Ugh, what time sit?” He mumbled, not caring that it all came out sounding like a whole word.

“It’s eight,” he affirmed. “Didn’t you sleep?” he asked. Yuri glared at him.

“Does it look like I slept?” He snapped. Yuuri frowned.

“Hmmm that’s not good,” he said. “It might be something to do with the painkillers.” 

“I really don’t care at the moment.”

“Okay, okay. Viktor and I are going to run out quickly for your medicine. Try to get some rest. If you need anything, Mari and Minami are downstairs okay?” he asked him. Yuri nodded. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and kissed him on the forehead, and action that left him stunned. Before he could question it, though, Yuuri had gone. He didn’t have much time to ponder it more though because as soon as he laid back and his head hit the pillow, he had fallen asleep.

___________________

A loud noise...

Shattering glass...

The screeching of tires…

The smell of smoke…

Blood is running down his face…

He can’t see anything…

Excruciating pain all over…

The screaming of people…

No.. No.. No!

“...o…..Yuri….Yuri!” 

Yuri sat up quickly, nearly knocking heads with Minami. Tears were streaming down his face, Minami was looking at him with a concerned and scared expression. 

“Yuri,” he muttered looking down at his hands and slowly unfitting them. Yuri looked down. It seemed that in his sleep during his nightmare he had dug his nails into his hands leaving crescent shaped marks and trails of blood. Yuri choked back a sob. It had been months since he had those nightmares. Not since the hospital. Relieving the few memories he had was not something he wanted to. 

“Yuri, calm down,” Minami said slowly. “You’re to tense, you’re going to hurt your shoulder. Come one, breathe slowly.” Yuri shook as he tried to do as Minami said and calm down.   
“I… I…” he stuttered. Minami shushed him.” 

“Just try to calm down.” He nodded. 

Why? Why him. Why did Yuri have to suffer so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve my lovelies! I hope you enjoy the new year to come as well as the chapter I've written for you. It's a whole six hundred words longer than usual! haha!
> 
> A quick explanation of what's happening for those who didn't quite get it, Yurio is going through withdrawals. It's something pretty common with injuries such as his. The drugs he was taking had helped him sleep causing an effect that as soon as he didn't have them, his brain couldn't handle it and as a way of craving for it, subconsciously gave him the nightmare.
> 
> I know it sounds a bit unbelievable that a doctor would let this happen but it is pretty true. When I was three years old I actually got addicted to morphine when I shattered my left elbow. I had to go through surgery and everything. It's sort of my basis for Yurio's injuries. My mother tells me I threw quite the tantrums during withdrawals. 
> 
> Well with that being said, here's [My Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) go follow me if you'd like and I hope you enjoy the new year!
> 
> <3


	8. Paranoia

“Yura, stop texting with Minami before you crash into a wall,” Viktor reprimanded him. Yuri hummed in response, not really paying attention to what his guardian was saying. He was having a heated discussion with the hyperactive chicken nugget on whether tigers were cool or not. He scoffed, of course they were cool. Minami was blind to not see that.

“Hey!” He shouted as Viktor pulled his phone out of his grasp. He tried to get it back but having the use of only one arm prevented him from going far.

“Look directly in front of you,” Viktor instructed. Yuri did as asked and found himself staring at a pole. Oops. 

“No more text while walking Yurio~” Viktor sang as he put Yuri’s phone away. “It’s dangerous!” Yuri frowned and glared at the back of his head. He walked the rest of the way back home sulking and glaring. 

“Can I have my phone back?” He asked as soon as they got there. As soon as Viktor gave it back, he snatched it and stalked up to his room. He sighed as he restarted his conversation with Minami. 

Yuri found he enjoyed talking to Minami. Sure sometimes he tended to ramble about the strangest topics but he didn’t mind. Ever since Minami had woken him up from his nightmare that day, he had gotten a bit attached. He had never had many friends and now that he was here in japan, he barely knew anyone. It was nice to have company and someone close to his age to talk to. Minami really only lived about an hour away from Hasetsu so he could come visit once in awhile. Yuuri and Viktor were too lovey-dovey to be considered good company for long periods of time. 

“Yurio! Lunch!” Yuuri called from downstairs. Yuri typed a goodbye to Minami and put his phone away, heading down for lunch. It felt nice to be able to move around on his own now that the cast was gone. Sure he had physical therapy every week and Viktor’s parent complex didn’t let him walk too much. Still, those were minor annoyances. He could walk and move around and do stuff on his own now. He didn’t feel so useless anymore. 

“So how was the school visits?” Yuuri asked him as he set a plate in front of Yuri. He shrugged.

“Okay, I guess.” Viktor had gone with him this morning to check out a few schools. They were International schools which meant he would need English rather than his atrocious Japanese. He didn’t mind that. English was easy. Japanese not so much. Though to be honest he really didn’t care which school he went to. It’s not like he knew anyone in any of the schools so, in the end, it really didn’t matter.

“See any school you like?” Yuuri asked him as he sat down next to him to help him eat. Yuri just shrugged.

“They’re all okay I guess,” he responded. Sensing that he really didn’t want to talk, Yuuri left the topic at that. The rest of the day was pretty mundane. He mostly stuck to his room, talking to Minami once in awhile. By the time night came, he was pretty bored. 

“Good night Yurio!” Yuuri told him as he turned the lights off. Yuri sighed. An hour later he was still awake, though he was exhausted and nearly asleep. Still, he was scared. He didn’t want any more nightmares. After several seconds of contemplation, he kicked off the blankets and headed downstairs for a glass of water. He knew it wasn't healthy fighting sleep, and he knew that the painkillers helped him sleep deeply enough that he didn’t get nightmares, still he couldn’t help it. What would happen if the nightmares came back as soon as he was off pain killers? He couldn’t imagine dealing with them.

“Yurio?” Victor’s groggy voice came from behind him. Yuri turned around.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing up so late.” He asked him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he lied. Viktor saw right through him. 

“Yura, you're basically a walking zombie,” Viktor said. Yurio sighed and shrugged. He really had nothing to say. Viktor sighed.

“Yuri, what’s wrong?” He asked. Yuri hesitated. 

“I...I’m scared. If I go to sleep, I’m scared I’ll have more nightmares.” Viktor frowned and walked over to him.

“You can’t just stop sleeping Yurio. It’s not good for you.” Yuri didn’t say anything. Viktor gently grabbed his arm.

“Come one, let’s get you to bed, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep if you’d like.” Yuri nodded and let himself be led back to his room by Viktor. The older skater helped him to bed and pulled the covers over him, sitting next to him. He held his hand, making Yuri feel like a little child. Vulnerable and fragile.

A few seconds later, sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. A very short chapter. I'm sorry, the inspiration just wasn't flowing very much with this chapter. I'll do my best to do better on the next chapter! Thanks as always to everyone who left a comment, lots of love for you! <3
> 
> If you guys want to check out [my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) here it is. Maybe go follow me if you'd like?
> 
> <3


	9. Pain

Yuri flinched as the cold, wet cloth touched his forehead. 

“Uggh take it off…” he groaned as he attempted to glare at Yuuri. It hurt too much to open his eyes so he gave up pretty quickly. 

“Sorry Yurio,” Yuuri told him quietly. “We have to get your fever down.” 

Yuri just gave another groan in response as Yuuri changed the cloth around his neck and on his stomach as well. It was so cold.

“How is he?” Yuri heard Viktor ask. He let out another groan.

“His fever isn’t going down. We might have to take him to the hospital again,” Yuuri said.   
“No.,” Yuri complained. He did not need to go to the hospital again. 

“Yura, it’s for your own good,” Viktor said running his fingers through Yuri’s hair in a soothing motion. He sighed and leaned into Viktor’s touch. 

He had finally gotten his final shoulder operation about a week ago, and to his luck, two days after he had gotten an infection. Yuuri and Viktor had rushed him to the hospital almost immediately once they saw how high his fever was. The doctors had sent him anti-biotics and had told them that if his fever didn’t go down within a few days, they would have to hospitalize him. That was the last thing he wanted. If possible, after he had completely recovered from his injuries, he'd never steps foot in a hospital again.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked him. He shook his head. He didn’t want to do anything. Yuuri sighed and kissed his temple. 

“Get some rest, okay Yurio?”

He nodded and closed his eyes.

__________

Yuri shot up, wincing and the pain it caused his shoulder when he did so. He quickly looked around and noticed that the room was empty. He put a hand over his heart calming his breathing. Another nightmare. He fisted his hand. Dammit. 

“Yurio?” Yuri looked up and saw a concerned Yuuri standing by the door. 

“Huh?” He asked, moving his hair out of his face. He noticed that the Japanese skater had a tray of food in his hands.

“How are you feeling?” He asked him. Yuri took a second to think.

“As if I’ve been run over several times by a steamroller,” he answered. Yuuri laughed. 

“Well, the good news is that your fever broke. Here I have some food. You need to eat or next, we’ll be taking you to the hospital because of malnutrition.” Yuri accepted the food only so there was no chance of that happening.

“So how is your shoulder? It hasn't been bothering you that much?” He asked as he helped Yuri eat. 

“Not really. When can I start using my arm again?” He asked. He was anxiously waiting for the moment he could feed himself. 

“You have to let it heal properly. You won't be able to use it for at least two weeks,” Yuuri told him. 

He sighed. Two more weeks of not being able to use his arm. It'd probably take a while before it could become fully functional. He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. At the same time he felt slightly grateful he hadn't been permanently crippled. He couldn't imagine living like this for the rest of his life. A few months already went by and he was desperate to be able to do things on his own.

“Don't be so disappointed,” Yuuri told him. “A few weeks is nothing compared to all the time you've waited already.

Yuri couldn't argue with that. Stupid Japanese Yuuri and his logic. 

“Yurio~,” Yuuri said pulling him out of his thoughts. “Stop sulking and eat. You need to build up your strength since you've been so sick.”

“And how is eating going to help me?” He grumbled as he accepted another spoonful of soup. 

“An empty stomach has never helped anyone,” Yuuri answered back with a smile.

“You clearly believe that Piggy,” he tells him poking at Yuuri's slightly chubby stomach. It's nothing like when they first met in Hasetsu but clearly, Yuuri has been slacking off a bit during the offseason. He smirks as the older skater flushes a bit. 

They spend the rest of the evening like that, poking fun at each other and having arguments for the sake of it. Viktor eventually joins in and Yuri can't remember the last time he's had so much fun. This is what it feels to have a family, he thinks as he laughs at one of Viktor's stupid jokes, his earlier nightmare forgotten.

_____________

Yuri stared up at the ceiling as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He knows if Victor finds out he's avoiding sleep again, he’ll be disappointed. Actually, he was surprised that the Russian skater hadn't realized he's been doing it again. He figured that he and Yuuri just think he's still exhausted from his illness a week ago. 

He knew he should stop and yet the nightmares were still there, subtlety reminding him that he couldn’t have peace not even months after the incident. Sleeping at night was out of the question. It was simply much easier to collapse from exhaustion to where he couldn’t dream or to take small naps with Yuuri and Victor nearby, their mere presence enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

The nightmares weren’t just memories anymore. They've long since evolved. Sometimes they're of his grandfather asking him why he couldn't save him. It's illogical, completely so. It was a car crash and he couldn't save him. Still, it tortured him mercilessly at night. A good night’s sleep. Yuri hadn’t realized how precious that was until now. He cursed the stupid accident that had taken so much from him. 

______________

Yuuri finally confronted him about his terrible sleeping habits one afternoon. The house was mostly empty, everyone had wandered off to do errands here and there, leaving Yuuri with him. Yuri himself was sitting at the coffee table, dozing off every once in awhile.

“Yurio,” he said in a stern voice, a voice he had rarely ever heard him speak. It was the kind of voice that reminded him of a parent reprimanding their child. 

“Hmmm?” He hummed sleepily. His eyes were stinging from not sleeping well and his head was slightly throbbing. Clearly, this abstinence of sleep wasn’t doing his health any wonders.

“Viktor told me the other day you were avoiding sleep,” he said. Yuri tensed. Yuuri continued.

“You’re doing it again.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Yuri avoided his guardian's gaze, opting to wearily stare at the wall. They were both silents for several minutes before Yuri finally spoke.

“I’m… I’m scared to sleep.” Yuuri’s gaze softened and he went over to sit next to him. He pulled Yuri onto his lap and stroked his hair. They would need to talk about this later, address the issue, but for now, he could simply lie in comfort and rest, knowing that with Yuuri he wouldn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry all! Last week I ended up getting sick so I wasn't able to keep up with my weekly scheduled updates >_< I tried to write the chapter but I ended up in bed before I could finish it. That being said When I did try to write it, I was so out of it, I messed up the tenses a lot so sorry if that's there.
> 
> Here is[My Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) If you guys would like to go follow me. 
> 
> Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri nervously fidgeted with the collar of his Japanese uniform jacket. A Gakuran Jacket, Yuuri had called it. The uniform was completely black and stiff, and he didn’t really like it. At his old school, he didn’t even have to wear a uniform so that was another thing he needed to get used to. He sighed and walked out the front door, where he sat on the steps waiting for Yuuri and Viktor. To say he was anxious was an understatement.

>Minami: Good luck ^__^

He stared at the text message and sighed. He was definitely going to need it. He knew no one at this school, he was in a completely different country and he was going to be learning in a language not his own. Sure it was English which would be easier than Japanese, but it still wasn’t the same as learning in his native language would be. Not to mention he was already arriving halfway through the school year. That made everything much harder. 

“Ready to go?” Viktor asked him. No, he said to himself but nodded regardless. He stood up and grabbed his bag, a black nondescript shoulder bag with a tiger charm hanging from it that Minami had gifted him a few days ago. He ignored his slightly aching shoulder and followed Viktor and Yuuri to the train station.

It was kind of embarrassing being walked to school but Yuri really didn’t want to go alone on his first day, so he hadn’t protested much when they had offered. He was grateful and also somewhat desperate to spend a bit more time with them. The new skating season was about to start and he knew when he did he would begin seeing less of them, especially now that Viktor wasn’t retired anymore. He wondered if he would be able to accompany them to any competitions and whether he’d want to go to any. Even if he was now mostly recovered from the accident. He had yet to pick up a pair of skates. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to watch the people he had once competed against skate. 

He stared at the building it wasn't very tall, just four floors but it was definitely big. From what he had heard it was also a very prestigious school. Growing up he hadn't had much money for anything other than your average public school so this was rather new to him.

“Good Luck Yurio~” Viktor said. Yuuri seemed a bit tense but smiled at him happily regardless.

“Have a good day Yurio! If you need anything give us a call,” he said. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled as he turned back towards the school. He definitely wasn't going to call them. It was his first day of school, he could handle this much. It stilled miffed him that they were so careful with him. He felt like a baby child with the way they coddled him. He took in a deep breath and walked into the school. 

He knew the way somewhat okay, having been there when Viktor signed him up and having spent the last few days memorizing the school map. He walked into the locker room they had where other students were already changing into their inside shoes. When he had asked Yuuri, the Japanese skater hadn't really known a solid reason for why this was done. He was given the explanation young children were but that was about it. It was stupid but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He quickly made his way to his locker where his inside shoes had already been left there on his previous visit. Viktor had made sure everything was ready so that his first day would go as seamless as possible. Yuri had rolled his eyes and called him overbearing but right now he was grateful.

Yuri was very aware of all the states aimed in his direction and didn't linger. He quickly walked out and sighed. Now to find his classroom. What fun, he thought sarcastically. He knew the layout of the school but he would probably have to wander around aimlessly for a few minutes. He was definitely not looking forward to that. Thankfully for him, he was saved from that particular problem.

“Excuse me,” a male voice said in Japanese from behind him. Yuri spun around and saw an older student standing there. He was tall with messy brown hair and a pair of silver glasses. On his arm he had a red armband with some Kanji he couldn't for the life of his read.

“Are you new here? You look a bit lost,” he said. He didn't seem to be mocking him or anything. 

“Uh Yeah,” he answered back. 

“I'm Satori Haru, Student body president. Welcome.” He said. “Do you need help find your class?” 

“Ah Plisetsky Yuri,” he introduced himself bowing as well. “And yes I would appreciate the help.” This was all said as politely as he could manage. Despite his Japanese accent not being all that bad, he sometimes had a bit of trouble piecing together sentences. Satori seemed to notice this but didn't say anything, much to Yuri's appreciation.

“What class are you in?” He questioned.

“2-C” he answered. Satori nodded. 

“Follow me the Prisetsky-kun,” he said, slightly mispronouncing his last name. He didn't say anything about it, though. His own accent in Japanese probably left a bit to be desired.

Satori led him upstairs and quickly led him through the hallways until they made it to a classroom with a sign that showed it was his.

“Thank you,” Yuri said, Satori smiled and wished him good luck before walking off to his own classroom. Yuri took in a deep breath before walking into the classroom. He quickly walked up to the teacher and introduced himself with as much politeness as he could muster before sitting in the seat assigned to him. 

Homeroom passed on without much event. He stood up and introduced himself when the teacher asked him to, and spent the rest of the time staring off into space. His classmates mostly either ignored him or openly stained at him, though that was mostly the foreigners. Being an international school it had a handful of foreign students, though he was the only blonde one in his class. That was probably why he was being stared at. He glared at his desk. It was so goddamn annoying!

_______________

When their first lesson of the day started, most of the stares stopped, much to his relief. Sure, there were some nosy glances here and there, but they didn't do it for long. Yurio quickly learned that the slightest misdeed earned a reprimand so pretty soon he was distracted from all the unwanted attention in favor of paying attention. He was glad most of the classes were taught in English. Algebra was already complicated enough without having to learn it in Japanese. 

This school, though, he learned rather quickly, was definitely for the smart and overachieving. Everyone was always paying attention and when the teacher called on them, they always knew the answer. He had to wonder how Viktor had managed to get him in. Sure he had good grades back in Russia, he needed to if he wanted to keep skating. But that had been a public school and the work had never been as challenging as it could have been.

By the time lunch came around, he was exhausted. He wandered around the school until he found a quiet place to eat his lunch. He sighed. Catching up was going to be so much harder than he had expected, but he was determined not to fall behind. The accident had already ruined so much. 

“Aha, I found you!” Yuri looked up startled as a girl stepped into view. She was Japanese judging by her English accent. And very tall.

“Mayumi-Chan you're too loud,” another girl said peeking from behind. She looked Asian but her accent was nonexistent. She spoke English like a native.

“You’re Prizetsky Yuri, right? The tall girl Mayumi asked. He nodded.

“I'm Shirota Mayumi, you can call me Mayumi though,” she said and sat down next to him. “I'm out class rep. I was out for the morning so I wasn't here to show you around.”

“I managed okay,” he answered in English seeing as Mayumi was still speaking in it. Despite her accent, she was very fluent.

“Still it's my responsibility, so anything you need, I'm here!” She said. Yuri nodded.

“You’re being too loud again,” the other girls said as she sat down as well. Well, it looked like these too had invited themselves to join him. He tried not to scowl. He really only wanted some peace and quiet.

“I'm Shoko.” The girl introduced herself. 

“Carragher, Shoko” Mayumi amplified. Shoko cracked a smile.

“Callagher,” she corrected. “But yeah that's my full name. You can call me Shoko though. I grew up in the states so I don't really care either way.” Again Yuri nodded.

The rest of the day was spent with Mayumi’s constant chatter and Shoko’s silent shadowing. It was annoying but people were staring less now that he wasn't alone so he dealt with it, snapping only once or twice. She was nice… she just really needed to learn volume control. Even Minami didn't talk this much, and he definitely didn't talk that loudly. He was relieved when the day ended and he sent a halfhearted wave to the two girls before going on his way. In the end, it hadn't been so bad. Shoko had even offered to lend him her old work to copy since he had to catch up. He was half tempted to take her up on her offer.

“Yuri!” Minami called, snapping him out of his thoughts. The tiny skater made his way over.

“So how was your first day at school,” he asked as they wandered off to get something to eat. Since Minami’s school was nearby, they had made plans earlier to meet up afterward and go eat.  
“Okay,” he said with a shrug. “Everyone was staring.”

“It's probably cause you look pretty. You're the Russian Fairy after all,” he said with a smile. Yuri blushed and looked away.

“Whatever.”

“Well, I'm glad your first was okay. If you need any help I'm always here,” he offered.

“Thanks,” Yuri said with a smile. The school wasn't going to be so bad if he could at least see Minami after school sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, so I probably owe you all an explanation for why this chapter is like two weeks late >_<
> 
> So, unfortunately, my health has been acting up a lot so sometimes I'm simply in no condition to write. Another thing is that I've started school again (whoo senior year!) and my schedule, for now, is horrible. Another big factor would have to be the fact that my Wifi is acting up, and I don't know how long it'll be until it's fixed. I'll do my best to update weekly but it might end up turning into a bi-weekly update schedule depending on how things go.
> 
> Also a few words on the chapter. So I had a bit of difficulty with Yuri's character because obviously due to the plot of the story, deviation from canon personality was necessary. Still having him interact with Viktor, Yuuri, Minami, and the oc's was a bit of a challenge because due to the traumatic incident his personality was bound to change. He is trying to behave as to not cause Yuuri and Viktor trouble, but He has always been short tempered, and the incident has left him a bit irritable and snappish. So yeah...
> 
> Here is [My Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to go follow me, and thanks for all the support on this fic, i love you all so much! <3


	11. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/377302278-living-a-nightmare-patience-yields-results

Yuri sat idly in the stiff chair outside the principal's office, glaring at no one in particular. Beside him sat Shoko, holding the ice pack to his right cheek, swollen from the impact. Pain radiated from his shoulder and his ankle hurt from where he had kicked the other asshole. 

"Stupid Australians," Shoko mumbled. Yuri, being in a bad mood, wanted to yell at her to stop fussing over him. Unfortunately, it turned out she was the principal's niece and the only reason he wasn't being expelled right now. He sighed. At least Mayumi wasn't here today. If quiet and detached Shoko was this bad, mother hen Mayumi would be unbearable. Shoko would probably make it her mission to get him expelled if he blew up at Mayumi. She was an extremely protective person.

"What's taking so long?" He muttered under his breath. The principal had called Viktor about two hours ago and he still wasn't here. He knew hasetsu was far but it didn't take that long.

"Eh someone threw themselves onto the train tracks earlier. The train is probably delayed." Yuri turned to stare at her. 

"It's true. You'll probably see it on the news later." She said with the most serious face he had ever seen. After a minute Yuri slumped down and groaned. It started out as a good day today. He had gotten up a bit earlier and met Minami on the train. Then they had walked together until they had to part ways, though they promised to walk home together. By the time he had reached his class he had been in a pretty good mood. Until the Australians showed up.

They were a group of three foreign exchange students (assholes) and seniors who had started out by saying inappropriate things to him in the hallway. He managed to ignore them do about half the day before he finally snapped and called them 'a bunch of half-witted fuckasses who resorted to molesting boys just because not even a fucking whore would be crazy enough to fuck them.'

When provoked he was pretty colorful with his words. Even so, compared to some things he had said in the past, that was pretty tame in his opinion. Viktor was witness to that. After that, they decided to threaten him. They pushed him against the lockers, in front of everyone in the hallways. Yuri already pissed off, kneed one of them in the balls and kicked another one down. Another one managed to punch him in the face before Shoko got involved. The asshole slapped her and Yuri punched him again.

That was when he found out that Shoko was the very beloved niece of the principal, and she was not above using that to her advantage. Even though he had thrown a few punches himself, she had negotiated and manipulated her aunt into letting him off scotch free. Especially playing up the fact that he had punched the asshole after he slapped her. 

"Oi," he said. "Shouldn't you be icing your own face?" He asked her. 

"You're the one who got punched," she told him. "I just got slapped. At worst it'll bruise. You, on the other hand, are bleeding." 

"Wait what?" He asked. He didn't remember bleeding.

"Yeah your lip is split on the side," she pointed out. He brought his hand up and stared at the flakes of drying blood he brought back. He hadn't even noticed.

"Yuri!" Viktor cried, aghast as he burst through doors into the waiting room. Great, another mother hen.

"I'm fine!" He barked, annoyed as the Russian skater fussed over him. 

"I'm pretty sure something is up with his shoulder and he can't walk straight," Shoko said, finally removing the ice pack. He glared at her. Viktor frowned.

"That's not good, If it keeps up, Yuuri and I will take you to the hospital," he said. Yuri glanced at Shoko with a look of utter contempt on his face.

"Wow, you must hate the hospital," she commented. She had no clue.

"Well, what happened?" Viktor asked him. He reluctantly launched into a very short version of the earlier events, with Shoko adding in more details than necessary. After a while, the principal called Viktor into her office and Yuri waited with baited breath for him to come out. He really didn't want to get in trouble two weeks into school. Shoko might have tried to smooth things over, but her aunt might change her mind and expel him. The last thing he needed was to cause more trouble for Viktor and Yuuri.

Eventually, Viktor did emerge from the office, and in his decent Japanese, said goodbye to the principal.

"Let's go Yurio!" He said cheerfully. Shoko chuckled.

"Pft yurio," she mumbled. Yuri glared. And mumbled a good riddance. She just smiled and waved. Yuri turned away and grimaced. Because of him, Shoko had a purple hand shaped bruise forming on her cheek.

"Yurio!" Yuuri said as soon as they walked outside. Almost immediately he was poked and prodded by the Japanese male.

"Ugh, can you leave it! I'm fine," he said exasperatedly. Yuuri smiled apologetically and ruffled his hair.

"We're just worried, about you." He said. Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So who was that girl who was with you earlier? Your girlfriend maybe?" Viktor teased. Yuri groaned.

"Nah Yurio has a thing for Minami remember?" Yuuri pointed out. 

"I hate both of you!" He declared while Yuuri and Viktor just laughed.

__________

|> Minami: Are you okay!

Minami texted him as soon as Yuri told him about the incident.

|> Yuri: yeah I'm fine. 

|> Minami: it doesn't hurt too much does it?  
|> Minami: And you didn't hurt any of your other injuries did you?

|> Yuri: I'm perfectly fine, you over-worrying chicken nugget.  
|> Yuri: my other injuries are a thing of the past anyways.

As soon as he sent this he readjusted the heat pack on his shoulder. Yuuri had declared him on bed rest so he could allow his ankle some rest. Failure to comply with this meant taking him to the hospital so Yuri didn't argue too much. 

In the end, things had worked out. Apparently, the Australians would not be welcome back to the school and him as a victim would not go under any disciplinary action. He was lucky, he realized. He was very lucky things had worked out. He was scared, though, what if his luck ran out one day? Then what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, guess who's still alive? So yeah, This is gonna kind of turn into a bi-weekly thing because school doesn't really leave me much time for anything else. Sorry T_T
> 
> Well, it's not as if there's much left of this story, just about 8 chapters left! Woo! 
> 
> So a few things:
> 
> -I will not under any circumstance be abandoning this story. It's my pride and joy, this little baby.
> 
> -If anybody liked horror stories and thrillers, urban legends and that kind of stuff, I'm actually writing and Original story , [Here on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/377302278-living-a-nightmare-patience-yields-results) so if you guys could check that out, and maybe give me some support there and some feedback, I would appreciate that immensely. It's always hard to get Original stuff out there, so If you guys could, it'd mean a lot to me.
> 
> Here is [My Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to go follow me.
> 
> So yeah that's about it. See you guys in the next two week and as usual, thank you so much for all the love and support I've gotten on this fic. You guys are super awesome, Ilysm! <3


	12. Nostalgia

ly at the skating rink, ignoring Mayumi’s efforts to pull him in. 

“It's a skating rink Yuri, not a rave, please stop imitating a statue,” Shoko told him flatly. He still didn’t know how he had allowed them to drag him this far. When Mayumi had asked him, he had answered with a very clear no. Unfortunately, she kept insisting, and while Yuri was very sure that explaining the details of his accident would probably get her to stop annoying him, it was just something he didn’t plan on doing. He was silently wishing that Victor or Yuuri call him with something to do, anything to get out of this.

He had never had a problem walking into Ice Castle back home after the accident. He actually enjoyed watching Yuuri and Victor skate, even their pathetic attempts at pair skating. Yuuko and triplets were always there too, so it was never much of a problem. Maybe because technically they were all his family? He didn’t know and it was something he was to keen on analyzing. Bottom line was he didn’t want to go in there, and no one was going to make him. So what if innocent and kind Mayumi wanted to spend some time with Shoko and him? She’d have to deal with it.

“Yuri? What are you doing here?” Came the unmistakable voice of Minami from behind him. 

“Oh, hey,” he said dryly. Despite the tone of his voice, he gave the blonde skater a pleading look. Help me! He tried to communicate silently.

“No, no, no,” Shoko said. “You are not using the arrival of this strange kid as an excuse not to go inside.” Realization dawned on Minami.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to explain?” He asked in terribly accented, but still understandable Russian.

“Not in the slightest,” he told him back in Russian.

“Oh, what language is that?” Mayumi asked curiously.

“Russian,” Minami supplied helpfully. “I don’t think I can speak it very well, though.” 

“Your accent is awful,” Yuri told him truthfully, happy that the topic had moved away from him.

“You speak Russian too?” Shoko asked in disbelief. 

“Uhm it’s my native language?” He told her in a tone that implied she was very stupid.

“You accent doesn't sound Russian though,” She said. He wasn’t surprised. People often told him that. His accent was weird mostly from interacting with people with completely different accents as well. It had melded in a strange English that still had an accent but the Russian wasn’t as noticeable.

“Hmm…,” Shoko mumbled, and he could see her mind straying, lost in thought. She suddenly snapped back and frowned.

“You’re trying to distract me,” she accused. Yuri just blankly stared at her.

“Why would I need to do that? It's not as if I'm going into the skating rink,” her told her. 

“You are being ridiculous!” She snapped. Mayumi quickly interjected.

“If Yuri-kun doesn't want to come, we can't force him. We're here to have fun if we just make him go in what fun is he going to have?” She said, holding on to Shoko’s arm. Yuri watched Shoko sigh. 

“Fine. Whatever,” she said and turned around. She sounded resigned. Mayumi cheerfully waved goodbye and ran after her. Yuri sighed and looked down at his feet.

“Are you okay?” Minami asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yuri nodded, not lifting his gaze. Shoko was right. He was being ridiculous.

“I don't even know what the problem is,” he admitted angrily. “It's just a stupid skating rink.”

“Just give it time,” Minami said, “Maybe one day you'll be ready.”

When? He wanted to ask. When would he feel better about this? When could he look back at not feel pain at everything that had happened? He clenched his fist. 

“Let's go back to Hasetsu,” Minami announced, taking his hand. Yuri blushed at the sudden contact.

“Aren't you supposed to be at practice or something?” Yuri mumbled, looking away. 

“Skipping one day won't be a problem,” he said with a shrug as he pulled Yuri along in direction of the train station. “Since it's Friday I can even sleep over,” he said happily. Yuri couldn't help but smile at his cheerfulness. 

“Sure, I guess. If you want to,” he said, feeling a bit better already. The small bout of anxiety that had been building up earlier seemed to fade away now.

He still had so many problems, issues to deal with. He still hurt inside in so many ways, but at least for now, holding Minami’s warm hand, he could forget for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not I'm still alive! school has been pressuring with exams and everything. Not that studying worked out very well since I'm currently owner of three tests with a 63, a 69 and a 68 as a grade T-T
> 
> Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! We're almost at the end of the story which makes me kinda sad.   
> [here's my tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if you want to go follow that. I mostly post art there so yeah if you want to support my art and stuff that would mean a lot!
> 
> Also, huge thanks to everyone who has stuck around for so long! Ilysm guys!


	13. Reluctance

“So what do you think?” Mayumi asked as the video came to an end. Yuri lifted his gaze from the screen and shrugged.

“You’re too stiff with your spins,” he simply said. He was exhausted. The nightmare had started up again and as a result, he really hadn't been able to sleep very well these past days. Mayumi nodded seriously.

“I thought so too, though I haven't really quite figured out how to fix them,” she said, putting away her phone. Had his mental state been better he might have offered Mayumi some better skating advice, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. He still considered it a taboo subject to himself. He actually considered the fact that the Grand Prix was starting up again, part of the reason why his nightmares had returned. He was still having a hard time accepting he'd never get to skate professionally again.

So what if he had become the youngest one to ever win a gold medal. So what if he had bested Viktor’s record. None of that meant anything to him anymore. He couldn't skate alongside Yuuri anymore, his rival. Or ex-rival at any rate. He could dance on the ice, he couldn't execute the jumps, his strongest point. 

Part of his anger towards the Grand Prix was also the fact that Yuuri and Viktor would be traveling a lot. He didn't want that. Admittedly he had become ridiculously attached to both skaters and the fact that they would be leaving tomorrow for the first of the skating competitions didn't have him in the best of moods.

“Just because your boyfriend is some pro at skating doesn't mean you're suddenly qualified to give skating advice,” Shoko said while stabbing her salad rather forcefully. She was still salty over the fact that he refused to step foot in a skating rink. Yuri was just glad that Mayumi’s skating was just a hobby and that she wasn't particularly interested in competitions or anything like that. He really didn't want them to know about his history as a skater or about his accident. 

“Minami is not my boyfriend,” he muttered. Shoko glanced at him with an amused expression.

“I never mentioned any names did I?” She said with a grin. Yuri resisted the urge to stab her with a fork. 

“Be nice Shoko!” Mayumi scolded her. “Yuri drew his conclusion from common sense, I mean I doubt he's constantly surrounded by skating professionals, even if he's friend with Minami-Kun,” she said, trying to defend him. Yuri decided not to mention that his parents were, in fact, professional ice skaters. Ice skaters that were leaving for the next few days. For a competition, he was supposed to participate in had the goddamn accident not happened.

“You look mad,” Shoko said with a frown. “Did my comment really bother you?” She asked. He sighed angrily and bit into his melon bread.

“It's not that,” he told her. She nodded slowly, unconvinced.

“Okay,” she said, before changing the subject, something Yuri was glad for. He spent the rest of the day moodily sulking, too distracted to pay much attention in class. Not that it mattered. Whatever he didn't understand, Mayumi was always more than happy to explain to him.

By the time school let out, Yuri found himself anxiously waiting for Minami at their usual spot. 

“Yuri!” He greeted excitedly. Yuri waved and gave him a brief smile. 

“So how was your day?” The small skater asks him and Yuri shrugged. 

“Okay, I guess.” It was definitely better now that Minami was here. Spending time with the over energetic chicken nugget always relaxed him. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. No one would ever leave him alone if he admitted his crush on Minami. 

“That's good! I have no homework this weekend so that means I can definitely sleep over and keep you company while Viktor and Yuuri are gone!” Yuri felt relieved. At least he wouldn't be all alone.

“Yeah. We can stay up late and watch those idiot’s performances” he said and Minami beamed. The little skater still had his strange admiration for Yuuri for some reason. It both confused and amused him up to a certain point.

“It's definitely going to be an exciting season with both Yuuri and Viktor competing,” Minami commented! Yuri nodded, ignoring the wistfulness inside him. Competing against Yuuri and Viktor would have been exhilarating. Then only reason he was even going to watch their performance was because the practice had proven that it was definitely going to good. Viktor simultaneously coaching Yuuri and competing against him was a very entertaining situation to watch. Plus, he'd feel guilty not watching. He really didn't want to see those two’s disappointed expressions if he told them he hadn't watched their performance.

____________

“Viktor! We can't take that many Makkachin plushes!” Yuuri said exasperatedly as Victor tried to give him the puppy eyes. Yuuri sat on their bed with Mika and Makkachin watched in amusement and melancholy the packing process. They'd been attempting to pack all afternoon but so far they'd only managed to get half a suitcase done.  
“Aren't you just going to get a bunch thrown at your face later?” Yuri asked. Yuuri shot him a great full look.

“Yurio is right!” He insisted as he continued to try and convince Victor to start packing seriously. Yuri slipped out of the room and into his own. In the corner of his room sat his sports jacket in its Russian colors of blue, white, and red. It was crumpled into a pile and one of the sleeves still had signs of being singed. It was a miracle that it survived the fire, some people said. In Yuri’s opinion, it was just the universe laughing in his face. It's not like he would ever need it, so he had just thrown in there and over time books had been piled on it.

“Yurio?” A light knock came at his door and he looked up.

“What?” He asked as Yuuri peeked in through the doorway. At his acknowledgment, Yuuri walked in and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Well, that was straight to the point, Yuri thought. He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. He really wasn't and Yuuri knew that. It had been a long since he had been okay.

Yuuri sat beside him and coaxed him up into a hug. Yuri let himself be hugged. He leaned into Yuuri’s touch as the older skater ran a hand through his hair.

“I'll miss you two,” Yuri admitted quietly. 

“You’ll be fine,” he said. “You’ll be with Minami and just a phone call away. We’ll answer even if it is at three in the morning,” he said with a laugh. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“I’ll hold you to it,” he said, a smile adorning his face. It was going to be a difficult weekend, by Yuri knew he would have to endure it. He had to stop relying on Yuuri and Victor so much, even if it was only their company he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Health issues have piled up so much! For those of you who don't follow my tumblr, here's the gist of it. Basically, I have some muscle issue that causes inflammation in my shoulder and wrists. I've been doing therapy and such so I haven't had time to update. I'll do my best to make up for it though! One chapter left after this before the final act begins so stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Here is [my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if you want to follow me. Since I'm almost done with this fic I am open to suggestions for my next fic so if you have any prompts just drop em in the ask box! If you want to chat about anything my messages are always open. I like talking to people so I don't mind ^__^


	14. PTSD

"Yuri, stop staring at the rain like it's personally wronged you," Shoko said as tucked herself under his umbrella. If she hadn't been so small he would have pushed her away.

"Shut up," he said. It was raining so much, he had to shout so she could hear him. Wind whipped around him, and the rain still managed to soak him despite his cheap 300 yen umbrella. There was no way he was making it to the station without getting completely soaked to the bone. 

"We could share a taxi?" Shoko suggested. Her nose was red and she was shivering. She was also staring at her wet feet with utter disgust. Yuri rolled his eyes, amused. He registered her suggestion and shook his head.

"Nyeh, I don't do taxis," he said sternly. Shoko groaned.

"You've got to be joking with me," she said. "This is getting ridiculous Yuri Plisetsky!" Shoko looked livid.

"It's really none of your business," he answered bitterly. And it wasn't. Still, he couldn't help the painful twinge when Shoko called him ridiculous or told him he was over exaggerating. She didn't know anything. 

"Clearly! You jump at loud noises, you don't cross the street by yourself, you refuse to walk into a fucking ice skating rink and you don't even give a reason why" she shouted throwing her hands up. Yuri growled.

"Fine, we'll take the goddamn taxi! Just shut up!" He said, slamming his hand against the wall. Both he and Shoko jumped at the loud noise. Shoko opened her mouth to say something but Yuri just turned on his heel and went up to hail the nearest taxi. 

He angrily wrenched open the door and climbed inside, leaving it open for Shoko who followed behind, hair damp from being left behind. 

"The station please," she said in Japanese. Yuri ignored her as he stared out the window. rain beat against it and the wind howled. Suddenly thunder cracked and Yuri dug his nails into the edge of his seat. Fucking whoop-de-doo. It was a thunderstorm too.

He clenched his hands tightly. This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have listened to Shoko, he should have out-waited the storm or gotten wet. A car zoomed by. Another honked. More thunder. His hands felt numb. He was breathing too hard.

"Oh god Yuri," Shoko said. "Calm down, please, oh god." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh god, yuri control your breathing. You're having a panic attack and you really need to calm down," she muttered. Yuri became aware of the tears streaming down his face. His muscles felt cramped. 

"Do you know what a panic attack is," she asked? He nodded and choked back a sob. Not here, not now. Why!

"Good, then you should know you need to control your breathing. Slowly. You're breathing in too much oxygen," she said. Yuri nodded. Breathe in. Breathe out. Slowly.

"There, see. C'mon we're almost there," she said. 

As soon as the cab got there, he threw his part of the fair on the seat and bolted. Inside the station under the protection of its roof, he leaned against a wall. He was safe, no more car. He groaned. God, why!

"PTSD," Shoko said as she stood next to him.

"What? He muttered as he tried to control his breathing.

"Loud noises. You hate the streets and cars. Traffic in general I guess? You refuse to go into an ice skating rink. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. I'm awful," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a panic attack. I thought... I'm stupid."

"Well it's not like I told you," he muttered. 

"I know enough about PTSD to recognize the signs. I called them ridiculous. I'm sorry..." she kept muttering. Yuri processed her words.

"What does PTSD mean?" He asked. It seems familiar but he couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," she said. He hadn't seen the signs on Shoko, but by the look on her face, he could tell it was something painful.

"Let's go, I'll wait for the train with you," she said. He nodded, numbly following. They waited in silence. When the train arrived, they waved goodbye though for Yuri the action was forced. Robotic.

As soon as he exited the Hasetsu train station he didn't waste a moment calling Viktor and Yuuri. They arrived quickly, and the three of them walked in silence. Back home Yuuri's mom quickly made him shed his wet clothes and ushered him into the hot springs. Viktor was there with a towel and a dry yukata. Yuuri sat beside him as he ate uninterestedly. His stomach was churning. He felt nauseous. The last thing he wanted was to be eating. 

“Yura,” Viktor said tentatively. Yuri dropped the spoon and wearily looked up. 

“What?” he asked listlessly.

“Well, Yuuri and I were talking,” he said. Yuri tensed. He didn’t like where this was going.

“And?” he asked.

“We were thinking perhaps it would be best if you found some… medical help.”

Yuri felt his fear settle down. He had been scared that for a moment they would ask him to leave. To go somewhere else. That they were sick of him. Still, their actual request wasn’t that much better. 

“No.” He answered flatly.

“Yuri-”

“I said no.”

“Yuri, we’re only worried. Please just think about it.” Yuuri said, trying to ease the situation. Yuri shrugged and continued playing with his food. He wasn’t okay. He knew that. Still, he didn't need medical help. Not when they would make him remember and replay the whole accident start to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience. For those of you who don't follow my Tumblr, I've actually had a bunch of health issues piled one over the other. Namely a wrist inflammation from drawing too much, and several consecutive infections that keep coming back. The good news is that I'm back, and We have four chapters left now plus the epilogue! Yay.
> 
> here's [my Tumblr](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in checking out my art. I'm also participating in the Yoi catfish promp party, and I'll be doing two Yoi one-shots soon so look out for that.
> 
> Love you all <3


	15. Not a Chapter

Hello everyone. I want to apologize because after months of going MIA I'm going to have to let you guys know that I can't finish this fic.

A few days ago I sat down to write another chapter for the first time in months and realized that I simply wasn't able to. I've lost inspiration for this story and to be honest I really haven't been active in the Yoi for a while.

Because I refuse to leave you in the dark about what happens next I'll just let you guys know now.

Basically Yurio goes through more struggles with school and depression until in the end he agrees to receive help. 

To be honest maybe it's not such a bad thing to end it here.

Sincerely,  
Fif

**Author's Note:**

> So let me start off by apologizing for being such an evil bitch. Yeah I dunno why I wrote this but once inspiration strikes, I can't let it go. Yeah so just to let you guys know, I did research about the whole Ice Skating shebang so that Ice Skating championship thing is legit.
> 
> Here is some [fanart of injured Yurio](http://fif-the-writer.tumblr.com/post/153718717594/so-basically-an-injured-yurio-from-my-new-fic-a) If you guys want go check it out, maybe browse through my blog and follow if you feel like it. 
> 
> Yeah well enjoy, and let me know if you guys want to see more of this. Now if you excuse I'ma go to sleep and wallow in misery over this creation.


End file.
